criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina: Live from WonderCon 2018
| Image = TalksMachina59.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Brian Wayne Foster, Travis Willingham, Marisha Ray, Taliesin Jaffe, Sam Riegel, Liam O'Brien, Laura Bailey, and Matthew Mercer. | ChapterNum = Talks Machina | EpNum = 59 | GnSNum = C2E11a | Airdate = 2018-03-27 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 0:59:57 | VOD = https://geekandsundry.com/watch-talks-machina-at-wondercon-with-critical-role-cast/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the fifty-ninth episode of Talks Machina and the second live episode. It was recorded live at WonderCon on March 24, 2018, and aired on Twitch and Alpha on March 27, 2018, at 7pm Pacific time. Synopsis * On Twitch, Brian gave away Gif and Fanart of the Week before the recorded panel. * Gif of the Week: Matthew Ficken aka AnotherMatt's gif of Fjord asking about Sutan's house under the guise of returning a coin. * Fanart of the Week: PettyArtist aka @pettyartist's Tusk Love cover. * Brian: What has been the biggest challenge in this new campaign of going from, you know, obviously having the first campaign begin at home and go for several years--even though you guys were only playing once a month or so, but several years before being on the internet and then kind of having to start just naked out there with your brand new characters you know a few weeks ago--what's been the biggest adjustment you guys have had to make? * Brian: Everybody feel like you're kind of settled in character-wise and accent-wise? Are you still feeling out a lot of stuff? * @MsGiniinaBottle: For Marisha: Beau has stated several times now that she’s pretty anti-establishment. Does she have any boundaries she’s unwilling to cross at this point to break the current establishment, or is she just happy to help sew a bit of chaos into the mix? * @ElectricR0MEO: Sam: What are your thoughts on Molly using an ability to pry information out of Nott? Did it catch you by surprise that you were revealing so much so soon? * @petesface: For Taliesin: Molly is usually so confident when meeting new people but Pumat Sol seemed to really catch him off guard. What was going through Molly's head during that meeting? * @MarvelousMissC: So... IS Jester old enough to be reading such provocative literature? * @Ghost_Hack: to Matt: what percentage of the bookstore was adlibbed on the spot? Or, Had you been preparing silly titles for weeks? * MissSunflower94: Liam, what was running through your head when Nott revealed some of her motivations? Were you surprised or had you expected some of this? * @nadgamgee: Travis: You mentioned on Talks Machina that Fjord wanted to join Molly in his prayer/meditation to gain more insight into Molly's everchanging lies. We didn't see much of the "procedure" in this episode, so how do you think it went? * @Tiamat_ZX: everyone but Liam: if you had the ability to have Frumpkin as a familiar, what form would you choose for him and why? * "Carmen Anaheim": Liam, what would Caleb trade to get his diamond back? * Rachel & Tyler: Travis, what is your favorite part of making a new character? * Tyler: Matt, what was the most memorable thing about doing your characters in Fire Emblem? * Cole: Laura, if you could be anyone as a villain, what kind of monster would you want to be? * Dan: Laura, since Jester is a follower of the Traveler, was the Traveler the deity chosen like way early on when you were developing the character, or was that something that you came up with as it got closer to the start of the second campaign? * Katie: Taliesin, next week I'm going to start playing a gunslinger in a new campaign. Do you have any tips or suggestions for playing the class? * Christina: Marisha, what has been your hardest adjustment going from a long-established caster class to now a martial fighter? * Jess: Taliesin, what is your least favorite part of a tabletop RPG? * Pavel: Matt: your other voice actor gigs, what other voices would you put into Tal'dorei or any other game you're DMing? * "Doctor Doom": For Matt, as a Dungeon Master myself, I find that I have half as many people in my campaign and I go through half as much content. How do you guys go through so much in a single night? * Andrew: For Matt, the last campaign went to level twenty. If everybody's backstory's finished by level nine, ten, or eleven, would you actually be happy to finish the campaign then, even though you would then have to write another campaign guide? * Carrie: For Travis, what's it like coming from playing Grog and playing someone who's actually smart? * Alyssa: For Matt, as a fellow person who loves to herd cats (so to speak), I want to know what your favorite aspect of DMing is and why. * Chris: For Matt, as the incoming dungeon master for my D&D group, what is your advice with unruly players who don't necessarily go along with a semi-serious campaign? * Justin: Are there any plans to make a Critical Role movie? * Brian: If they did make a movie, who would be your dream casting for Cenokir, my favorite character from the last campaign? * Isabel: For Matt, I'm starting to DM for my group at home and I find myself really kind of busy with the paper and I'm shuffling them around. Have you found a way to manage the paperwork behind the DM screen that works best? * Anna: Liam: Between the obsession with getting to Chastity's Nook and the Keen Mind feat, how many times a day is Caleb replaying little porn scenes from every smutty book he's ever read? * Nikki: For Taliesin, last campaign when Percy--we weren't sure if he was coming back or not--you mentioned another character in the wings, was that Molly and if so how do you think he would have fit into Vox Machina? * Justin Chambers: Travis, I come from an athletic and stunts background. How did you go from being an athlete to voiceover work and can we even lift bro? * Britton: For Matt: Now having started a brand new campaign, and from the first campaign how you went through the arcs and backstories of the characters, is that your plan for this campaign or are you going to bring in calamitous events like the Chroma Conclave that have nothing to do with other people's backstories? * Jordan: For Matt, so far we've seen a small, medium, and a large town in Alfield, Trostenwald, and Zadash. I was just wondering your personal preferences for city settings. How large and developed a setting do you actually feel comfortable in or as your ideal setting? * Maida: Liam, what influenced your choice to play a character who is suffering from PTSD? * Autumn: For Matt, are we going to see any of Patrick Rothfuss this campaign? Quotations * Matt: Not everyone fits at the table properly, so there might be a possibility that you're like "Alright, well, maybe you would enjoy another group." Brian: Maybe you would enjoy Power Word Kill on your character. Travis: Kill them! Matt: There is that too, I suppose. External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of the panel. References Art: